For the correction of lateral and rotational spinal column deformations, two healthy spinal column fixation points at the ends of the affected area are chosen, into which spinal column implants such as pedicle screws are inserted. The implants are bridged by a support rod. At least one of the dislocated vertebrae between the two basic implants is also equipped with an implant such as a pedicle screw. To accomplish the desired correction, the dislocated vertebrae with implant in place must be brought to the support rod and fixed to the rod in the correct position. It often happens that the correction process causes not only a lateral displacement of the implants but also a pulling up of the implant.
The surgical forceps of the invention is designed to bring the dislocated, instrument-treated vertebrae to the support rod, and fasten the implants in the dislocated vertebrae to the support rod. The object of the present invention, then, is to provide a tool to position the implants attached to the dislocated vertebrae simply, safely and quickly on the support rod.